Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon. Many integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer, and individual dies on the wafer are singulated by sawing between the integrated circuits along a scribe line. The individual dies are typically packaged separately, in multi-chip chambers, for example, or in other types of packaging.
The size of semiconductor devices has continuously been reduced in the fabrication process in order to increase device density. Accordingly, a multi-layered interconnect structure is provided. The interconnect structure may include a resistor layer.
Although existing resistor layers and methods of fabricating resistor layers have generally been adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.